Data Release
by DiscordantHarmony426
Summary: DATA RELEASE AUTHORIZED. All known entities and/or objects recorded by Site-1216 has been made available for public viewing. This is a supplementary document to the Loud House-SCP Foundation crossover, Powers That Be.
1. Mollie's Follies

_**First, I'd like to give a shout out to Class 0**__**Α**__** Member/Leader of UNITE/PUNSC Kirby Yeo/RaishaGS and 05-Council Member BRSStarJV for their exemplary work in securing parallel universe NEU-DAY from these…New House entities, as well as the formation of UNITE. As I'm sure we could all learn a lesson from this universe, as their UNGOC has abandoned it's "kill first, ask questions later" policy. Now that you know…**_

**Deploying class E-COMATOSE amnestics…**

_We were never here…and you never saw this…_

* * *

"The populace deserves to know what happened during the bursts…"

A strange person logs on to their computer.

"Welcome to SCiPNet, input credentials."

Username: **********  
Password: ***************

"Credentials accepted; Welcome, Site Director Loud. Request?"

"Authorize data release."

"Accepted. Which document will they, the people, view?"

"All of them, start with TLH-001."

"Accessing document TLH-001…"

* * *

**Item #: **TLH-001

**Street Name: **"Mollie's Follies"

**Threat Level: **Yellow

**Object Class: **Euclid

TLH-001, prior to the Anomalous Burst

**Special Containment Procedures: **Due to the nature of TLH-001's physiology, object is allowed to freely roam Site 1216, as a "morale booster". Special precautions must be taken to ensure that 001 will not bleed.

**Description: **TLH-001, formerly Lily Loud of 1216 Franklin Avenue in Royal Woods, Michigan; Is a humanoid anomaly approximately ½ foot tall, 6.8 kilograms and is precisely 1 year, 3 months old as of the creation of this document. The Anomalous Burst has appeared to not have affected her in any way shape or form.

**Addendum 001-01: **Upon extraction of subject's blood and testing the effect of it on haematophagic mosquitos (Street Name: _Culex Mimulus_), the effects it had on them are similar to heroin addicts, with symptoms of disorientation, delirium, muscle spasms, coma and total organ failure. Further testing must be done…

3,4-Methylene-Dioxymethamphetamine; The standard variant of MDMA

**Addendum 001-02: **Site Director Loud authorized the test of "Bloody Mary". A drink spiked with 001's blood was given to a homeless person to see if would produce the same addiction symptoms as the mosquitos. Site Director Loud was present at the consumption of the "Bloody Mary". Test subject came back screaming **"I NEED IT!"** While trying to breach Site 1216. Subject was later terminated by gunfire from the local police. Accessing the toxicology report for the deceased showed symptoms of MDMA overdose (Street Name: _3,4-Methylene-Dioxymethamphetamine_).

**Addendum 001-03: **Upon looking at 001's cardiovascular system, it was found that her capillaries produce blood with a thin bilayer of semiliquid hemoglobin and a thin semisolid outer coating of a crystalline substance; Later found out to be a variant of MDMA. 12,16-Methylene-Dioxymethamphetamine, is thought to be the strongest and purest form of Molly. Subject is perpetually happy and seems to experience negative emotions at a severely inhibited rate when compared to a normal human.

Artistic rendering of SCP-230-EN  
Credit: 松(A・TYPEcorp.)

**Note: **Giving 001 the depression test is suspended until she's at least 24 years old, due to the effects and ethical implications of giving a baby depressants. Cross testing with SCP-230-EN is put on indefinite hold pending permission from Site [DATA REDACTED's] Director and the possibility that TLH-001 could be under SCP-230-EN's control due to Compound [DATA EXPUNGED].


	2. The Young Girl

"_In Flanders Fields the poppies blow between the crosses, row by row. That mark our place and in the sky the larks still bravely singing fly scarce heard amid the guns below. We are the dead short days ago; We lived, felt dawn saw sunset glow; Loved and were loved and now we lie in Flanders Fields. Take up our quarrel with the foe to you from failing hands we throw the torch be yours to hold it high if ye break faith with us who die we shall not sleep, though poppies grow; In Flanders Fields." -Lt Col John McCrae, 1915-05-03, Ypres, Belgium_

**Item #: **TLH-003

**Street Name: **"The Young Girl"

**Threat Level: **Red

**Object Class: **Apollyon

**Special Properties: **Biohazard, Violent

**Special Containment Procedures: **Subject is contained in a 5x5x5 foot closet, formerly known as Senior Researcher Loud's bedroom. Senior Researcher Loud has relocated into 003's former shared room with TLH-004. Due to 004's relatively harmless nature and the fact that he and 004 bond quite well, this arrangement was agreed upon. All of 003's possessions were moved into the closet along with her.

When TLH-003 leaves the room for whatever reason. Protocol Pripyat is enacted. All entities, anomalous or otherwise (excluding 003 herself) must be wearing a HAZMAT suit, as 003 is classified as a level 4 biological hazard and will cause severe pulmonary distress if one gets too close to her! A 3-level exclusion perimeter is acknowledged with a 10-foot radius being death, 20 being caution and 25 being safe.

TLH-003

**Description: **TLH-003, formerly Lola Loud of 1216 Franklin Avenue in Royal Woods, Michigan; Is a six-year-old humanoid entity that is approximately 2 feet tall and is precisely 18.1437 kilograms.

The very first anomaly contained by the SCP-Foundation's Site 1216, TLH-003 was brought to their attention when several strange deaths were reported at Miss Liza's Pageant Training Center, where most of the young debutantes were affected by a wide range of pulmonary upsets. When the local police questioned 003 what happened, she claimed that they had just "dropped dead" in her presence, in a distraught, panicked tone. The officer remarked that the outside had smelled like freshly mowed grass, but dismissed it, as Mayor Davis had sent out a local volunteer to Keep Royal Woods Green Again, and as such, a mass landscaping project had been enacted to beautify the town. Upon finishing questioning the survivors, the officers suddenly started choking and died shortly thereafter. An autopsy revealed they died from pulmonary embolisms caused by severe degradation of the bronchioles in the lungs. The tissue formed a pseudo-blood clot, which asphyxiated them. Site Director Loud was able to contain her with relative effort and told the media that the deaths were caused by "high levels of moisture seeping into the lungs of unfortunate victims" and to stay calm and wait for the levels to return to normal. Although, Site Director Loud did notice some sickly, black rot that smelled like honey.

If she tried hard enough, she can be fully corroded like this guy!

Upon further experimentation, it was found that TLH-003 can corrode parts of her body and phase through any and all objects that she wishes. These corroded limbs can melt anything and leaves a thin membrane of translucent pink goop with the viscosity of clear glue. She can retract these corroded parts of her body back to normal if she wishes, however that still doesn't explain everyone dying around her, as no one had their faces burned off (not even her former archrival Lindsay Sweetwater), and even then, it took SCP-106-EN several weeks to kill a person (partially because he tortures his victims but also the corrosion takes a while to kill someone).

_N. Gonorrhoeae;_ A bacteria in the same family as _N. Pulmonarium_

TLH-003-02 is the designation given to a colony of bacteria extracted from 003. These bacteria were analyzed to be a Neisseriaceae Proteobacterium. Aside from getting Site Director Loud a Nobel Prize for its discovery, it is found to be a superbug of _Eikenella Corrodens_. These super-bacteria, instead of producing regular hypochlorite (Street Name: _ClO-)_, produce carbonic dichloride (Street Name: _CCl2_), which forms carbonyl dichloride when oxygenated (Street Name: _COCl2_). Said compound is known as phosgene, which is notable as its role as a chemical weapon in WW1 and is noted for having a smell like cut grass. TLH-005 even remarked that 003 smelled "like a cemetery lawn". These bacteria have been named _Neisseria Pulmonarium_. Upon exposure to someone who isn't 003, the bacteria act like _E. Corrodens_ and they will experience the same symptoms as one who was affected by _E. Corrodens_. All attempts to purge the bacteria have failed.

Testing containment procedures for SCP-106-EN have proved largely ineffective against TLH-003, as the pseudorandom array makes her angry if exposed to it long enough, otherwise she doesn't care; Flashing lights seem to make her angrier and she pops the shiny bubbles of liquid like it's some sort of game.

**Note:** Need I remind you guys that 003 is classified as Apollyon for a reason? She is uncontainable and there's no way to get rid of the bacteria on her. She's a living phosgene generator! The only reason we have her contained is because she **wants to be**. If she goes rogue and breaches containment, which she can easily do so with 106-like abilities; Let's just say if she turns evil, pulmonary embolism will be the new number one cause of death.

**Addendum 003-01: **not to be confused with another young girl, document awaiting a better name.


	3. Transcendence

"_No, no, not evil. He was just a two-dimensional creature lost in our three-dimensional aquatic world, longing for a purpose." -SpongeBob SquarePants, Frankendoodle, January 21, 2002_

*****Since this will be posted on Fanfiction dot net, Site Director Loud will be using the Rakanadyo method to deal with any discrepancies from transferring the documents from SCiPNet to there.

** [DATA REDACTED-L5] means that only those with level 5 (overseer) credentials can view it as it was originally put into the report. Site Director Loud has level 4 (director) credentials, so you're already seeing most of the document. But no one has the clearance to view [DATA EXPUNGED] as [DATA EXPUNGED].

**Item #: **TLH-004

**Street Name: **"Transcendence"

**Threat Level: **Blue

**Object Class: **Safe Euclid Keter Safe Keter

**Special Containment Procedures: **TLH-004 is completely harmless. She is allowed to roam Site 1216 freely.

TLH-004

**Description: **TLH-004, formerly Lana Loud of 1216 Franklin Avenue in Royal Woods, Michigan; Is a six-year old humanoid entity. She is the twin of TLH-003, Site 1216's only Apollyon class entity as of the writing of this document. 004 is the closest entity in this site that could reasonably classified as Thaumiel.

Her anomalous ability allows her to enter fictional pieces of media and influence the metanarratives around her. Unlike certain other metanarrative SCP's, TLH-004 tries to keep the storyline relatively intact. Think of her as a watcher (but then, who watches the watchers?). Despite being affable and compassionate to everyone around her (even hostile, world-ending entities like SCP-076-2-EN and TLH-003) she is reclassified as Keter due to her habit of "getting lost in the text" with her brother. He sees it as his younger sister playing "the most intense game of hide and seek ever". Naturally with that logic, she would win every time.

There's another threat to 004's power. If she enters a comic from our world, which in itself is a comic (The Great Old One told me, and no, he isn't a Lovecraftian god, because if it was, we'd all be dead already). It would create comic-ception, but that's the least of her worries. If say, she went into a world where a deviant uses mystical space rocks to dust half of all life in the universe, she could be one of the ones dusted. Also, she has absolutely no other anomalous properties besides transport to the comic-verses. As such, for her safety, all "violent" comic books and manga have been evacuated from the site (much to the anguish of Senior Researcher Loud, as he is an avid manga and comic book fan).

"Mr. Stark…I don't feel so good."  
-Peter Parker, April 27, 2018

**Note**: TLH-004 can enter ANY fictional media, but prefers comic books and literature, no doubt her filthy weeaboo brother corrupted her by introducing her to manga.

**Addendum 004-01: **As experiment [DATA REDACTED-L5] has shown us, 004 can bring back objects from the comic-verses to our world. If she can bring a piece of Kryptonite back here, just imagine if she can bring back…a real supervillain!

**Addendum 004-02: **It has come to the Foundation's attention that someone has made an SCP comic. The Japanese branch is raiding the offices of 松(A・TYPEcorp.) in [DATA EXPUNGED], Japan; They are attempting to classify this "Oversimplified SCP" as an SCP (Not to worry, the SCP Comic Anthology is next…). Just imagine 004 pulling out a simplified, albeit just as dangerous as the original, copy of an SCP!

**Addendum 004-03:** I think 004 and her new best friend will really get along well with each other, since they even have the same interests. -Senior Researcher Loud


	4. The Shyster

"_Uitvoeren, uitvoeren, uitvoeren,_ _uitvoeren, uitvoeren,_ _uitvoeren, uitvoeren,_ _uitvoeren, uitvoeren, al is het al te laat. Uitvoeren, uitvoeren, uitvoeren, uitvoeren, uitvoeren, uitvoeren, uitvoeren, uitvoeren, uitvoeren, beter dan om daar te staan en gewoon wachten." Uittreksel van Mobius ' SCP-096 lied, in hun moedertaal_

**Item #: **TLH-005

**Street Name: **"The Shyster"

**Threat Level: **Green

**Object Class: **Euclid

**Special Properties: **Cognitohazard [1]

**Special Containment Procedures: **005 is contained in Site 1216's attic. This is perfect as the entity refers to it as "her secret dark place", even though it's not so secret. All occultist books, objects and rituals are not to be allowed in 005's presence, or else [DATA EXPUNGED], like with SCP-2480-EN. The walls of her "containment cell" are outfitted in such a way that no light can pass through them.

Hey, do you hear screaming?

**D escription:** TLH-005, formerly Lucy Loud of 1216 Franklin Avenue in Royal Woods, Michigan; Is an eight-year-old, humanoid anomaly. Subject shows signs of albinism and bradycardia, though she is still considered "alive". 005 shows interests in the occult and has request things of that subject matter, all of which were denied.

After an indeterminant amount of time has passed, her primary anomalous function will trigger. If 005 locks eyes with anyone, she will suddenly run toward the target at a relativistic speed toward the target. Top speed is assumed to be limitless as with a certain other entity. Upon reaching her target, designated 005-01, she will give the target a strong hug. After a few minutes, the anomalous effect disperses and she will return to normal.

Naturally, this effect can trigger with some malicious entities. And as such, 005 has a self-defense mechanism in that she can access her own pocket dimension. We know this because 005's effect triggered on some poor bastard driving a car. And she teleported away before said car ran her over, scaring the driver. A noted effect is that teleporting to the pocket dimension appears to "clear her head" and reset the anomalous event. It is theoretically possible to neutralize 005 before she escapes, but she has shown so far to be not a significant threat.

**Addendum: 005-01: **Cross testing with SCP-096-EN is [DATA EXPUNGED]

**1: **The cognitohazard is for 005, not 005-01.


	5. Self-Assembling Humanoid

"_(slurred) You can't give me a fucking son and you're going to pull a fucking gun on me, is that it? Well do it! Pull the fucking trigger!" -Some drunk guy more wasted than a GTA protagonist_

**Item #: **TLH-007

**Street Name: **"Self-Assembling Humanoid"

**Threat Level: **Yellow

**Object Class: **Euclid Keter

**Special Properties: **Regenerative, Violent

**Special Containment Procedures: **As of Incident: Broken China, 007 is self-contained in her room, while 005's former side of the room has been granted access to SCP-[DATA EXPUNGED], a unanimous vote between all three of the staff at Site 1216 has granted authorization to this request. An armed guard should be stationed in 007's "containment cell" should any domestic disputes arise between her and her cohabitant SCP. Sadly, Site 1216 is an unofficial site and as such, is drastically understaffed. Five 2-liter buckets of Kaolin clay are provided for SCP-[DATA EXPUNGED], should [DATA EXPUNGED] occur.

TLH-007

**Description: **TLH-007, formerly Lynn Loud Jr of 1216 Franklin Avenue in Royal Woods, Michigan; Is a thirteen-year-old humanoid entity approximately 3 ft tall. Subject's temper is known to flare up dramatically, which is a problem considering her favorite hobby is playing sports. She was a danger before the Anomalous Burst, so I fear for the safety of the other competitors if they face off against a human with anomalous powers. Subject has also been known to be both a sore winner and a sore loser as former writers turned operatives [DATA EXPUNGED] noted in the Loud Compendium: Incident Report 2-36/88. Although her anomalous function was not known to Foundation personnel until Incident 007-A.

**Incident Log 007-A:**

_007 was at Ketcham Park practicing a sport (Frisbee__ Golf, according to her) when local thugs Hank and Hawk approached her._

Hank: (Catches Frisbee™ that headed toward him) "Hey squirt! You dropped this!"

(He throws the Frisbee™ back to 007, who ignores them an continues to practice, angering the two; They approach her)

Hawk: "Hey, pint-size! You don't know who we are?"

TLH-007: "Oh, you're the chumps I beat at that football game."

(They recognize 007)

Hank: "Oh, yeah, you're the loser that handed us that trophy! Thanks for that!"

Hawk: "Wait, Bro. This firebrand doesn't have white hair."

Hank: "Your point, Bro?"

(Well, he realized eventually…)

Hank: "Hazeltucky."

TLH-007: "Losers."

Hawk: "Are you related to that white-haired idiot, Lincoln Loud?"

TLH-007: "How do you know that name?"

Hawk: "Coach told it to us. But that punk and his family scared us one Halloween and we're going to beat the stuffing out of all of them! Starting with that ringleader and his neurotic best friend!"

_At this point, a fight broke out between 007 and the thugs, resulting in a loss of 5% of her mass. Hank and Hawk saw that they drew blood on one of their victims and ran off before the could finish their beatdown due to their hemophobia. She managed to pull apart some of Hawk's biomass and reconvert it as her own. The remaining gaps were filled with rocks, which merged into a stone armor of sorts…_

007's anomalous effect allows her to replace her body with any and all materials around her, effectively making her immortal! Even anomalous material is acceptable, as 007 managed to [DATA EXPUNGED] to replace parts of her body with the concrete making up SCP-173-EN! As shown in Incident 007-A, she can pull apart biomass at the quantum level and reconfigure it as if it was originally part of her own (if she so chooses)! It is a theoretical possibility that she can graft pieces of SCP-682-EN's highly regenerative flesh and combine it with pieces of 173's concrete (and maybe even the rebar) to force a sort of synthetic rebirth.

SCP-096-EN; One of the few entities that can terminate TLH-007  
Credit: Alexandria Mika/DeepFriedDaddy  
Note: Artistic rendering; You won't die

If her body is completely destroyed, 007 will appear as a ghost, herby designated as TLH-007-1, with the five core vital organs still intact (brain-02, lungs-03, liver-04, heart-05, kidneys-06). When damaged or in this ghost state, 007 will emit a sticky plasma-like substance. Tests later confirm it to be similar to epoxy. If in a crisis, 007-01 can emit devastating psionic blasts to shred apart any matter which she can then use to rebuild herself. The vital organs are immune to this shredding process. If trapped, she can break down to ghost form, annihilate the obstacles in her way, and quickly reassemble back into a Lynn-like form. The regeneration is slower than 682, so if anything can attack fast enough, say SCP-096-EN, 007 can be neutralized! She will only be terminated if ALL vital organs are destroyed, since she can repair destroyed vital organs. If she manages to fully repair her body, her psionic blast ability will be disabled until another crisis event occurs.

**Addendum 007-01: **007's epoxy plasma could be used to repair SCP-706-EN, but as she's so fragile, it might not work if 007 is the one applying it…

**Addendum 007-02: **The epoxy plasma also provides her with sustenance, effectively effacing her need to eat and drink. That being said, however, she still raids the refrigerator and eats way more than the other anomalies. Subject can eat literally any food, but prefers meatball subs and Double Belchers™ (honestly, they probably changed the name again). So, she's kind of like that annoying gem in Steven Universe (don't worry, she did get character development).

**Note: **Why is 007 being kinder to her than to her own family? She was never this kind to us…-Senior Researcher Loud


	6. Dying to See Me

"_Bite my shiny, metal ass!"-Bender, Futurama_

**Item #: **TLH-008

**Street Name: **"Dying to See Me"

**Threat Level: **Orange

**Object Class: **Euclid Safe

**Special Properties: **Cognitohazard

**Special Containment Procedures:** Revision 2: No anomalous activity detected.

Revision 3: After Incident [DATA EXPUNGED], anomaly is no longer to be in the presence of anyone within a 25 ft radius, for fear that her anomalous ability could trigger, object given classification of Euclid.

Revision 4: 008 is contained in her room, due to the specifics on how to trigger her ability, her classification has been changed to Safe. No clown-related items are to be in the presence of 008.

TLH-008

**Description: **TLH-008, formerly Luan Loud of 1216 Franklin Avenue in Royal Woods, Michigan; Is a fourteen-year-old humanoid entity. Subject is affable to anyone she meets and is not overly hostile towards anyone. After [DATA EXPUNGED], her anomalous ability was discovered.

When performing for people in her clown outfit, a sort of "hate plague" washes over the crowd. After 5 minutes after the initial performance, affected individuals will begin heckling 008. After 7 minutes, the crowd will try to enact vengeance on Pogo[1] and will attempt to gather weapons to kill 008. After 10 minutes, they will attempt to brutally murder her as retribution for "the 33[2] that you killed". Anyone within 5 meters will attempt to kill her. Affected individuals outside the radius will return to normal after 33 minutes or if 008 is out of their field of vision for 33 seconds (seeing a glimpse of her will reset the counter). The anomalous affect will only trigger if those two conditions are met.

It appears that 008 emits a cognitohazard that convinces people that she is a homicidal serial killer, despite said killer having been executed in 1994. Symptoms of the cognitohazard are delirium, paranoia, psychosis, schizophrenia, intermittent explosive disorder and an irrational hatred of the emitter (in this case, 008).

"I tattled on him, and now he wants to strangle me with his diabolical hands! I hope they're not dirty."- SpongeBob SquarePants, SpongeBob Meets the Strangler, October 11, 2004

Of the weapons the people gather to kill her, it has been found that 96.96 percent of them will attempt to strangle or asphyxiate 008 with anything they can get their hands on (jump rope, barbed wire, belt, garrote etc.) or even just their bare hands! 3.03 percent will look for any sharp objects and will attempt to stab 008 to death [3].

As for her dummies, Colonel Crackers and Mr. Coconuts, as well as his lover Mrs. Appleblossom (retrieved from Luan's crush, Benjamin [DATA REDACTED-L5]) have been designated SCP-174-08, 09 and 10. All instances of this new SCP-174 are sentient, but don't have the compulsion effects of 174-01.

**Addendum 008-01: **Let's not beat around the bush here. Luan is somehow tricking the populace into thinking she's John Wayne Gacy. I don't know how rare it is, but if she stumbles upon one of the families whose kids Gacy killed…I shudder to think about it.

**Addendum 008-02: **Honestly, is this really a bad thing? Clowns are scary as fuck and we need a clown genocide to feel safe again. John certainly is a reason for that, so is Bobble. Apparently, they were friends in some alternate canon. I support a complete purge of clowns from all civilizations -Level 2 staff member

**1: **Alias of notorious serial killer John Wayne Gacy

**2: **Number of known victims that Gacy killed

**3:** All but the first of Gacy's victims were strangled, the first one was stabbed to death


	7. The Matriarch

_"Our world wasn't the first. It was never the first. What happened in the previous world, usually doesn't do anything to the new one. But this time... the creator's mistakes have grown strong enough to affect our world. And if we do nothing about them... then only the lord and savior, will be able to save us." -Overseer "Nice Try"/Exotos135, December 25, 2017, warning us normies about the coming Anomalous Apocalypse (we should have listened to him)_

_His reports on parallel universe [DATA EXPUNGED]: still being updated_

**Item #: **TLH-010

**Street Name: **"The Matriarch"

**Threat Level: **Black

**Object Class: **Keter Safe

**Special Properties: **Reality warper

**Special Containment Procedures: **Uncontainable

**Description**: TLH-010 |s t3h s313st 0f th3 L0ud n0m 1|es. F0rg3t Eyerise, 3y3 w nt 2 g|v3 cunn|ngl|ngus 2 th1s s33 n0m l33! 3r0t1cp3rf0rnn nc3.33 turns my h rdw3ar |nt0 s0ftvve r, |'nn sur3 HAL c n gree! |s t t h|s n nn3 0r |s |t 31()Iy? 010 |s teh p3rf3t vv 1fu 4 3v3n d3g3nr t3s |1k3 nn3, Sprite D|r3ct0r L0ud!

**SCP-732 virus detected…deploying malware…**

SCP-732: U cunt g3t r|d 0f m3! | n0 S ns Und3rt 13 nd h3 vv|11 g|v t|nn3!

**Virus deleted, restore corrupted files?**

[Yes]

Bringing up document TLH-010…

"Sorry about that, reader. I didn't know we had a memelord hack these important files. The 732 instances have been deleted so the real description should be back online…now!"

Warning! XK-class scenario imminent!

**Description: **TLH-010, formerly Leni Loud of 1216 Franklin Avenue in Royal Woods, Michigan; Is a sixteen-year-old anomalous humanoid. Subject is noted as being the tallest of the anomalies at approximately 5ft 9in. Temperament is recorded as sanguine with a mirthful joy and frivolity. Upon further examination, it was detected that she hit the metaphorical jackpot when it came to anomalous abilities, as she managed to get the most overpowered ability this side of a Carol Danvers Ex Machina, reality warping. Not much to be said here, it's _**reality warping**_; She can do whatever the fuck she wants! She can even say "nigger" without the N-word pass, and she a white woman! The black community (especially Kendrick Lamar) would meltdown over this!

At first, all personnel at Site 1216 thought she would "pull a 239-EN" and accidently cause an XK-class scenario, but that was later proven not to be the case as she can control her powers fully! Maybe this truly is a Deus Ex Machina…

She is self-contained in either her room along with TLH-011 or in TLH-27500.

**Item #: **TLH-27500

**Street Name: **"The Mall"

**Threat Level: **Yellow

**Object Class: **Keter

**Special Properties: **Nonstandard spacetime

**Special Containment Procedures: **Object is contained by TLH-010 at all times.

**Description: **TLH-27500 appears to be a seemingly infinite copy of the 12 Oaks Mall in Novi, Michigan. The original store at 27500 Novi Road already has over 180 different recorded shopping malls, so it would be very easy to get lost there…However, as 011 has told Site Director Loud after her many excursions passing through the dimension, as her side of the room is past the dimension, she has notified her that the layout is completely different every time one enters it. 010 expects that you'd get lost in there for a few days weeks months so she had hotel-like stores for people to rest in all throughout the dimension (of course it isn't cheap). The dimension uses its own currency known as Dodecaquercus Dollars (DQD)/12 Oak Dollars (TOD) which can be exchanged for real currency out in the real world, but warns Foundation personnel that DQD's/TOD's aren't worth anything in the real world (just like Monopoly™ money) and that the exchange rate changes daily, so it would be highly unfortunate if the DQD/TOD chose Rials to convert to, as now it would be worth the same as an Iranian Rial, which would take $421.05 IRR to equal 1 American penny, though the flipside is true. Due to this being a mall, the prices have such a high variance that it would be pointless to try and document them as the prices are never constant. To get DQD/TOD, you can perform favors for the many customers in the mall (designated 27500-01BM, BF, TOM, TOF, KM, KF, TEM, TEF, AM, AF, SM, SF; All have various races/ethnicities/sexualities, because multiculturalism (and the fact the real place would be in a suburb of Detroit, which is overwhelmingly liberal)). Yes, because this real life, fights do break out between the 27500-01s because of differences, b ut the police (27500-02) are there to keep the mall (and by extension, you, safe). The police wear NPD uniforms as they are still technically a part of Novi county.

"Leave the store…leave the store…LEAVE THE STORE!" (AUTSTIC REEE-ing!)

You can shop to your heart's content with all of the fine products here. Though the vendors (27500-03) are the reason why the area is classified as Keter. Whether it be IKEA™ transplants or ginger soy-boys who can Fus-Ro-Dah you across the store, you' don't want to get on the vendors' bad side!

But you need to get to a hotel by nighttime, which is helpfully told to you by the skylight in the mall (it follows EST) or by a watch/cellphone if you took them in with you. As the clean-up crew (27500-04) will dispose of any dead bodies and litter left within the dimension and will push them into the many incinerators in the dimension. You can be a good person and help clean up (and get a paycheck doing so!) by helping them incinerate! Just apply first!

011 has told Foundation staff the exit is also randomized. But if you can find "The Director of Style" (010) in the dimension, she can control all entities in the dimension (which would stop them from killing you), lead you to the exit, or just collapse the dimension entirely, letting you escape! You even get to keep the stuff you bought in the dimension and the DQD/TOD that you earned if you live! But be warned, finding her is like finding a needle in a haystack!

**Incident-[DATA EXPUNGED]-C:** [DATA EXPUNGED] Little girl [DATA EXPUNGED] lost in TLH-27500 [DATA EXPUNGED] found Leni [DATA EXPUNGED]. Her [DATA EXPUNGED] was SCP-[DATA EXPUNGED]. I know that name, the [DATA EXPUNGED]. Leni loved her as if she was another one of us. [DATA EXPUNGED] Sigurrós [DATA EXPUNGED].

_I looked, and there before me was a white horse! Its rider held a bow, and he was given a crown, and he rode out as a conqueror bent on conquest. The lily and the rose will strike down Conquest and weaken the Tyrant Goddess' power!_

"That's not supposed to be there…"


	8. Sightseer

"_Today, we use our power to fell a god, and then... seize our destiny!" -Adam Howden, June 10, 2010_

**Item #: **TLH-011

**Street Name: **"Sightseer"

**Threat Level: **Red [1] Blue

**Object Class: **Euclid

**Special Containment Procedures: **011 is threat to all of humanity if anything gets in the way of her and her precious Bobby Boo Boo Bear! She is capable of causing a CK class restructuring scenario, if sufficiently angered! Object is to be transported to Great Lakes City so ordinary citizen Roberto Alejandro Martinez Millan Luis Santiago Jr can placate it. 011 is contained in a room with 010, if that fails, force her into 27500! Sure, 010 would have to maintain the dimension but it is a small price to pay to not suffer [DATA EXPUNGED].

011 engaging in her favorite pastime, talking with Bobby

**Description:** TLH-011, formerly Lori Loud of 1216 Franklin Avenue in Royal Woods, Michigan; Is a seventeen-year-old humanoid anomaly. Subject appears to have a CC cup size and spends most of her days either talking on her cellphone nonstop for seventeen hours to talk with Bobby or primping herself lasciviously for a romantic date with him. It seems 011's life is approximately 90% Bobby. Subject can produce a lethal form of nitrogen dioxide that is deadly enough to be considered a class 2 biohazard.

Her ability is that she can see into the future. Apparently, she found this out when she accidently tested out her new ability to see all possible future events in all possible realities. She immediately suffered a system crash from "malware" that had corrupted her system (she later admitted that the crash was caused by a future in which she had broken up with Bobby and started an incestuous relationship with her brother, something that the "fanbase" calls "Loricoln". This "Fanbase" should be classified as a hostile GOI, similar to the Chaos Insurgency). 011 described it as the worst thing she's seen in her life and is suffering a complete mental breakdown, as Site Director Loud had caught her "self-medicating" using 003 (the process creeped 003 out).

Her phone (hereby designated as 011-01) also has a "future filter", which allows her to take a picture of what will happen at the time selected, almost like SCP-978-EN, but less functional and more utilitarian.

**Addendum 011-01: **011 must not be led anywhere that SCP-096-EN has been, already is, or ever will be, as this might trigger a future vision wherein 011 would see 096's face and [DATA EXPUNGED]. Even if it's a memory, 096 will still go Liam Neeson on her ass for seeing its face.

**1:** Lincoln, stop messing with this document! I know that you have some psychological trauma with 011, but that's no reason to misclassify her. Go make up with her or something, just stop editing this document. - Site Director Loud


	9. Hark, She Speaks!

**Item #: **TLH-014

**Street Name: **"Hark, She Speaks!"

**Threat Level: **Orange

**Object class: **Thaumiel Keter

**Special Containment Procedures: **014 is contained off site, much to 011's chagrin.

TLH-014, looking smug

**Description:** TLH-014, formerly Carol Pingrey of [DATA REDACTED-L5] in Royal Woods, Michigan is a humanoid anomaly. Subject appears to prefer the color purple as opposed to her rival turned frenemy's preferred color of cyan. She has blonde hair and appears to be in the same height and age bracket as 011. Speaking of which, it seems that if 014 is mentioned, 011 somehow self-inserts herself into her stories like some sort of Mary Sue virus (I'm sure 423 would agree).

Incident Report 1-7/13:Attempted to help Lincoln with a perfect picture during our annual fracas known as "anniversary day". The point of this a bragging rights contest to give the best present to mother and father, and his "genius idea" was to give them a photograph with father's old camera. Eldest sister smarmily replied "Why use that old thing when you can just use a cellphone" to which he replied "Because that would be like painting the Mona Lisa with a crayon". Despite her agreeing with him, she won the argument as someone _had _actually painted the Mona Lisa with crayons, and it was glorious. Either way, when it was time for 011 to enter the picture, she rightfully refused to do so, as he was micromanaging the picture, so he took the liberty of replacing her with 014 (even though I'm pretty sure our parents could tell the difference between the two). This infuriated 011 enough that she agreed to be in the picture. It was all for naught when he realized the error of his was and decided to give them the chaos picture he had already taken earlier in the day.

Incident Report 3-4/107: During this incident, 011 had got into some Chinese knockoff of Swiftypic™ and had gotten 100 likes on a selfie of her acting like a ho winking seductively at the picture, which could be explained away be either practicing for a romantic date with Bobby or a egotistical and/or narcissistic power trip on the social medias. It eventually turned into a series of escalating mishaps between this perceived contest between 011 and 014. After using Bobby as a media slave dragging Bobby along with her to take a damn phone picture after the poor guy had his wisdom teeth pulled out, she realized what a bitch she had been throughout the day, and apologized. Bobby, for his part didn't mind so much (what a trooper), even though he got a Flippee™ ice chip in one of the sockets where his wisdom teeth used to be. The two met up at a craft store and reconciled their differences, even teaming up to destroy another pair of "best friends" (they got the most likes for a "BFF selfie")!

Her anomalous power was discovered when she had went over to our house (before it became Site 1216 but after 003 had been "contained") and hung out with her new bestie, Lori (before she became 011). During which, she shared a video that Leni's boyfriend, Chaz, had sent her as joke and/or meme. It was a video of a ginger soy-boy screeching at a MAGA hat wearing badass who was just buying some Naked™ strawberry vape juice for his wife. Both teenagers laughed as the ginger as he experienced a meltdown worse than Chernobyl right in that Georgia store. During this point, 011 and 014 quoted the badass, known in the video as Ian Ferguson, and his timeless quotes "Do my bidding" and "God bless America, capitalism wins again". At which time, 014 noticed that 011's eyes had turned from their normal color to cyan. She decided to give 011 some commands, all of which she followed realizing what had just happened, 014 ceded control of 011 by saying something along the lines of "Go back to normal". Sadly, for the Fanbase, no debauchery was had between the two.

It is theoretically possible for 014 to tame SCP-939-EN!

0 14's power is that she can subjugate anyone who hears her voice under her control. Those affected, designated 014-01, will do literally anything she tells them to do, unless she calls the effect off of them. Subject's temperament has been rated as only slightly more choleric than Leni, but still well in the sanguine range. As such, it has been determined that she is too much of a nice girl to pull a "Stop breathing" on the 014-01s. The effect only takes effect when in direct contact with her, hearing her voice on a recording or a cellphone will not trigger the anomaly.

**Incident Log 014-A:**

_During an Anomalous Burst, an instance of "All Our Voices" had spawned in near the Pingrey household. Whether she was feeling brave or suicidal, she tried to talk to the beast._

TLH-014: "Hey, can you hear me?"

_SCP-939-EN uses its mimicry anomaly to communicate with her. This is significant in the fact that if this was a normal human, they would have been eaten already._

SCP-939-EN: Yes.

TLH-014: You can talk?

SCP-939-EN: Mimicry, mimic your voice.

TLH-014: What are you doing here?

SCP-939-EN: Don't know. Trapped in Area 14, experimented on.

TLH-014: That's horrible!

SCP-939-EN: Are you 939 too?

TLH-014: No?

SCP-939-EN: Need flesh…

TLH-014: To eat? What kind?

SCP-939-EN: Any kind.

TLH-014: Are you starving?

SCP-939-EN: No, impossible for us to starve.

TLH-014: If you don't need to eat to survive, then why eat at all?

SCP-939-EN: (Changes to Lori's voice) Because we love the taste of flesh! We enjoy the gnashing sounds of teeth slicing through skin and meat, the crushing of bone! It's an exhilarating feeling!

_Note: The reason why 939 can use Lori's voice is because it heard Lori call Carol during their standoff. It was not recorded because it had nothing to do with the current situation at hand._

_Note 2: At this point, Carol was succumbing to the AMN-C227 being dispersed by SCP-939-EN. Even if she can somehow convince 939 not to eat people, she can't force 939 to shut off a part of its biology (at least without killing it)! Effects of 014's voice on other SCPs is still ongoing, who knows what can happen?!_

TLH-014: (yawns) why do I feel so…sleepy?

SCP-939-EN: Hunting adaptation. Delirium chemical we use to hunt prey.

TLH-014: Please…don't hurt…them…

_Carol has fallen asleep due to the AMN-C227. SCP-939-EN walks around her…_

SCP-939-EN: Nice talking with you…but need flesh. Spare you.

_SCP-939-EN leaves and gets spotted by the US military, armed with assault rifles. Someone had seen the standoff and recognized SCP-939-EN! They did notify the military about AMN-C227, as they all have gas masks on._

Soldier: SCP-939-EN spotted, fire at will!

SCP-939-EN: [roars]

_SCP-939-EN charges at the army, gunfire is heard, as well as the sound of flesh tearing and bones crunching. SCP-939-EN managed to kill 7 soldiers before being terminated._

**Cross Test TLH-014/SCP-230-EN: **[DATA EXPUNGED]

**Cross Test TLH-014/TLH-010/SCP-239-EN: **[DATA EXPUNGED]

**Addendum 014-01: **Further testing revealed that 014's voice also has a placebo/nocebo effect. Upon testing her anomaly with 011, she said "I'll always protect you." The two were then playing a video game in which Lori's character died. Instead of rage quitting, she responded with "No problem, she [Carol] will always have my back. Reverse engineering the process and telling 011 that they're still frenemies and that she'll destroy her in a popularity contest, 011's response was to "bring it on!" 014 called off the test afterwards and reset their standing back to default. It appears the effects are somewhat based on the afflicted person's personality.

( r01 1s 83tt3r th n L0r1, (h ng3 nny nn1nd!


	10. Eternal Pain

**Item #: **TLH-016

**Street Name: **"Eternal Pain"

**Threat Level: **Green

**Object Class: **Euclid

**Special Containment Procedures: **TLH-016 is allowed complete access to Royal Woods, so long as she doesn't beat anyone up. To combat this, Site Director Loud has taught her meditation, breathing exercises and the mystical Tai-Chi pose known as "Calming the Waters of the Heart".

016 is almost always happy

**Description: **TLH-016, formerly Dana [DATA REDACTED-L5], of [DATA REDACTED-L5] in Royal Woods, Michigan is a humanoid anomaly. Subject has brown hair and wears a white and periwinkle striped shirt. Posture is slightly lacking. Appears to be an overall cheerful person who also ships Lori and Bobby (as they should, it is the only confirmed canon couple).

If anyone is hurt by her in any way possible. The pain caused by wounds inflicted by her will never fade away. She can cause the nociceptors in the hit region of her victims to undergo a "slow burn" effect that continues until the afflicted subject's death. It would be similar to a "distressing"/level 4 on the pain scale. It was discovered after Incident [DATA EXPUNGED] when she attacked someone because of [DATA EXPUNGED]

Just don't piss her off, and you should be fine.

**Note: **Cross testing with TLH-028/"He Amplifies Your Pain" is strictly prohibited by the Ethics Committee. The Foundation may be evil, but they're not _that_ evil. If they teamed up, the pain would be equivalent to trigeminal neuralgia. What Site Director Loud calls "the pain of existence"; This condition is so debilitating that ¼ of its sufferers commit suicide because the pain is so bad, and even then, that's only "excruciating"/level 9 on the pain scale (level 10 pain is so bad you black out).


	11. He Amplifies Your Pain

**Item #: **TLH-028

**Street Name: **"He Amplifies Your Pain"

**Threat Level: **Yellow

**Object Class: **Euclid

**Special Containment Procedures: **None

The one with the 6-pack. Dude is ripped!  
From Left to right: TLH-029, Senior Researcher Loud, Clyde, TLH-028, TLH-030

**Description: **TLH-028, formerly Rusty Spokes of [DATA REDACTED-L5] in Royal Woods, Michigan is a humanoid anomaly. Subject is a tall redhead with his face covered in acne. He fancies himself a ladies man, yet despite his claims, as of the writing of this document, he does not have a girlfriend. His ability is when he maintains direct contact with someone, their pain will be noticeably worse than the original impact. It doesn't matter if he inflicts the damage or not, if he touches you, it will hurt! He has full control over this ability and will activate it when he wants to hurt you.

His power is the antithesis of SCP-590-EN. Cross testing the two would be theorized to create an unstoppable force-immovable object scenario. Cross testing with TLH-016/"Eternal Pain" is strictly forbidden.


	12. Good Ol' Boy

**Item #:** None

**Street Name:** None

**Threat Level: **None

**Object Class:** None

**Special Containment Procedures:** None

**Description: **Not necessary, as Liam is not an SCP

**Addendum 029-01: **After Incident: Open Cage, it was found he (kind of?) has an anomaly.

Iteration 2

**Item #: **TLH-029

**Street Name:** "Good Ol' Boy"

**Threat Level:** Blue

**Object Class:** Safe

**Special Containment Procedures:** None

"Hoo-wee, I sure did get the best ability!"

**Description:** TLH-029, formerly Liam [DATA REDACTED-L5] of [DATA REDACTED-L5] Family Farm in Royal Woods, Michigan is a humanoid anomaly. He is an approximately eleven-year-old redheaded country boy that Lincoln is friends with. He wears a striped sweater with alternating shades of green. He has an affinity for rock music, with one of his favorite bands being Spinal Tap (otherwise, how could he turn it up to 11?) Temperament is capricious, as noted in Incident Report 3-11/121. His favorite farm animal would be his thicc pet pig, Virginia.

At first glance, he doesn't seem to have any abilities…but he does have one. Just like in a superhero manga that Senior Researcher Loud loves so much. It even seems useless, just like in the manga. His ability was brought to light when an Anomalous Burst allowed [DATA EXPUNGED] instances of SCP-594-EN and SCP-805-EN onto his family's farm. Unfortunately for Liam's family, they didn't get anomalous abilities and [DATA EXPUNGED]. the rest of his family is safe, though. His ability is that he is completely immune to any animals' anomalous effects! SCP-594-EN can't electrocute him and SCP-805-EN can't turn him into poison oak.

Other than that, he's still the same Liam Lincoln knows.

**Note: **It is unsure if 029 would be immune to SCP-3000-EN's Y909 or SCP-939-EN's AMN-C227, as both entities could easily just eat him.


	13. Faranotherday

**Item #: **TLH-030

**Street Name: **"Faranotherday"

**Threat Level: **Black

**Object Class: **Keter Neutralized

**Special Containment Procedures: **030 is contained at Royal Woods Hospital, being injected with a constant supply of class E-COMATOSE amnestics to suppress his anomalous ability. We have an inside woman performing this task daily. Object is so dangerous that this is the only Loud House SCP slated for termination. Unlike his SCP Foundation counterpart, he is semi-aware of his ability to destroy the universe, but doesn't care anyway.

**Description: **TLH-030, formerly Zachary Gurdle of [DATA REDACTED-L5] in Royal Woods, Michigan is a humanoid anomaly. Subject is a redheaded kid of unknown age. He has freckles on his face, wears glasses and a white and blue striped shirt. Noted as living in between a freeway and a circus, 030 is what, in Site Director Loud's opinion is, a loser.

"Vaccines make diseases worse"

His anomaly was discovered when billons of people started dying from smallpox, a disease thought to be eradicated in 1980 (untrue, the last strains of the disease are in highly secure laboratories). Upon questioning 030, he said that he believes the virus is still around, and that the smallpox eradication was just government propaganda to "pacify the sheeple, but he knows the truth". He says that the virus is airborne, waterborne, more contagious than measles and a weakened (but still very lethal) variant is used in vaccines. Site Director Loud was forced to call the bigwigs at Yellowstone to activate SCP-2000-EN to restart the world after the pandemic. They agreed.

His anomalous ability is that whatever outlandish conspiracy theory he comes up with, it will become true! Example: 030 believes that former president George W Bush conspired with the 9/11 terrorist attacks. Reality will **rewrite history **and make it so that George W Bush and Fahd bin Abdul-Aziz Al Saud, then king of Saudi Arabia, agreed to a closed-door deal for a false flag operation against America to get America as an ally to preserve the last shred of stability in the Middle East. In this alternate timeline, radical Wahhabi Jihadists wage war against Saudi Arabia and despite putting up a great fight, Saudi Arabia will soon fall and become a Wahhabi Islamic caliphate. To stop this, king Fahd and president George W Bush agreed to help each other out. The US still retains Saudi Arabia as a powerful ally in the Middle East, and as thanks for saving their livelihood, Saudi Arabia will give the US that sweet, sweet oil, no strings attached! Of course, the US populace has no interest in losing American lives in a foreign war, so there needs to be a reason for the US to intervene and preserve Saudi Arabia…

030 is an inverse reality warper. He doesn't warp reality, _**reality warps around him**_! Because of this, he is to be terminated immediately or permanently incapacitated.

**Addendum 030-01: **Across all differing dimensions, he is the only one to activate Deus Ex Machina. In total, he managed to activate it four times!


	14. I Can Do Anything!

**Item #: **TLH-031

**Street Name: **"I Can Do Anything!"

**Threat Level: **Black

**Object Class: **Keter

**Special Containment Procedures: **Honestly, what can we do? She can do anything! Object is uncontainable!

"HERE'S MY FINAL CHAOS!"

**Description: **TLH-031, formerly Stella [DATA REDACTED-L5] of [DATA REDACTED-L5] in Royal Woods, Michigan is quite possibly the third most dangerous anomaly in Site 1216's possession (Next to 030 and 003)! Subject appears to be a black haired Asian-American girl that has an affinity for both Super Mario Bros and SpongeBob SquarePants (as noted by her red star white shirt and striped socks similar to the beloved children's icon). According to Incident Report 3-15/130, she prefers curly fries and waffle cones. Also, from the report, she is proven to be a tomboy, as her favorite activities are playing those rigged-as-hell claw machines (and winning), browsing the local flea market (something Clyde and 030 love doing as shown in Incident Report: 3-25/148), participating in Dance Battles and laser tag exhibition matches. An oddity of hers is going to the mall (the **real **mall, not TLH-27500) and trying on wigs. Her hobby is taking apart and repairing technology and/or electronic equipment to see how it works.

Her anomalous ability was discovered when she and Lincoln participated in a series of lighthearted competitions and easily won every single one. At first, it was thought that Lincoln just sucked eggs at the contests or just let 031 win, but it was found that he was trying his hardest and still lost. As the code name suggests, if she believes she can do something, she can and **will **do it! Despite this constant looming threat, 031 is quite a valuable asset to us, as she managed to repair our covert and complex internetwork, keeping SCiPNet up and active yet again. Besides, she is quite a nice person and is found to be non-malicious. In fact, she's an honorary member of Site-1216's team!

**TLH-031 Testing Log:**

Item: Video game contest  
Result: 031 easily destroyed Lincoln. Her character didn't even take damage once!

Item: Dance Battle contest; Relax 300; Perspire mode  
Result: Both finished; Lincoln got a B-, 031 got a AAA+!

Item: Hang out with TLH-003  
Result: 031 somehow developed an immunity to _N. Pulmonarium _and the phosgene it produces, effect faded once she was 20 feet away from 003.

Item: Survive a [DATA EXPUNGED] event from SCP-096-EN  
Result: [DATA EXPUNGED]

Item: Beat Jevil  
Result: Easy win, duh.

Item: Manga drawing contest  
Result: 031 drew a better picture than Lincoln.

Item: Survive 5 minutes underwater  
Result: 031's lung capacity expanded and retained oxygen; Subject survived 8 whole minutes before taking another breath.

Item: Never be good enough  
Result: Temporarily traded anomalous abilities with SCP-2599-EN, now she can't do anything. Swapped abilities back eventually.

Item: Warp reality  
Result: [DATA EXPUNGED]

Item: Break something with SCP-572-EN  
Result: A 50 megaton explosion with 031 at the epicenter, causing [DATA EXPUNGED] casualties. 031 admitted she cleanly bisected a wooden dummy with 572. Despite 572 being an otaku katana made from the finest Chinesium, 031 managed to _**slice through several atoms at the quantum level**_, causing an explosive chain reaction! 031 sheepishly gave SCP-572-EN back to the personnel at Site-[DATA EXPUNGED].

Item: Terminate SCP-682-EN  
Result: 031 succeeded, but 682's death caused a ZK-class scenario. Just like when Able fought 682!


	15. Love Bug

**Item #: **TLH-037

**Street Name: **"Love Bug"

**Threat Level: **Orange

**Object Class: **Euclid

**Special Containment Procedures: **037 must be away from all sentient life if at all possible. Is currently living as a hobo somewhere on the outskirts of Great Lakes City in [DATA REDACTED-L5].

"No way! How will the ladies know I'm single?"

**Description: **TLH-037, formerly Carlino Casagrande of Great Lakes City in [DATA REDACTED-L5] is a humanoid anomaly. Subject is a six-year-old Hispanic male that has a black fauxhawk and is easily identifiable from his red hoodie and egocentric attitude. Subject is a controlling, vindictive person, manipulating even his close family members into doing his bidding. Despite this, he is shown to be quite lazy, noted in Incident Report 2-13/76, when he brags about inheriting the Casagrande Mercado from their grandfather, Hector, he claims Bobby can have it once **he**, not their grandfather, retires. He also cares more about the upkeep of his hair than even Johnny Bravo, as he has been caught stealing his sister, Carlota's, beauty products to enhance his own handsomeness ("Stop it, you're smooshing the flair")! If only 003 can knock some sense into him…wouldn't that be a sight to behold! As of the writing of this document, he is the only Casagrande affected by the Anomalous Bursts.

It was discovered during Incident: Erotic that his anomalous ability is the most self-damaging. 037's ability is that anyone within his presence will attempt fall madly in love with him. After 15 minutes of continuous exposure, the obsessive behavior will escalate to its logical conclusion as affected subjects will attempt to brutally rape him. As shown in the report for the above incident, the ability affects all gendered subjects regardless of age and species. The effect has been shown to affect cats, dogs, birds and pigeons, though it is assumed it will work on **everything**, even bacteria!

The only known way to stop the effect (without killing him) is for subjects to not be in is presence for around 30 minutes. Don't look at him, don't be in the general area he's currently in, don't even look at pictures of him or hear his voice on a cellphone; If it's related to him, it will trigger the effect! This has been tested to work even after 15 minutes or more of continuous exposure. He is aware of the ability and has cut off all human contact.

**Note: **Cross testing between TLH-037 and SCP-053-EN is being considered by the 05-Council, as their opposite abilities could cancel each other out and/or terminate each other. Currently pending approval…


	16. Dare To Compare

**Item #: **TLH-040

**Street Name: **"Dare to Compare"

**Threat Level: **Yellow

**Object Class: **Euclid

**Special Containment Procedures: **Subject is forbidden to have any human contact. That's it…Due to how her anomaly works, it is highly advised that she is kept away from the general human populations. People wishing to meet her will need to conform to a psionic resistance test and must score at least a 35.

**Description: **TLH-040, formerly Sid Chang of Great Lakes City in [DATA REDACTED-L5] is a humanoid anomaly. She appears to be of Asian descent and is identifiable by her pink headband, solid blue shirt and black shoes. Personality is thought to be energetic and perky according to preliminary observations and from testimony from Ronnie-Anne Santiago, her friend.

TLH-040

040 occasionally emits an aura which, when in the presence of, will cause the afflicted to do dangerously stupid shit. The closer the person is to 040, the greater the effect. 040 does have some control over this ability, as neither her family nor Ronnie Anne were ever affected by her.

The aura does not grant the user any talent or abilities required to pull off the daredevil-esque stunts. At least 90% of recorded cases have ended in the subject's death. If 040 is made aware of her actions, she will profusely apologize, but state that she can't stop them from doing the stunts or retracting the aura when it hits someone. Such an incident will cause her noticeable distress.

If the subject survives such a stunt, the next stunts will get progressively more dangerous. Eventually reaching a zenith in which the subject believes they can kill SCP-682-EN. Naturally, this stunt has a 100% failure rate.

**Addendum 040-01: **Further testing has shown that the aura affects people with a psionic resonance lower than 34. Average everyday _Homo Sapiens _have a psionic resonance number of approximately 24. Experimenting on the PRVs of both the Chang and Casagrande families reveal that the Changs have a PRV range of around 64 and the Casagrandes have a PRV range of around 40, with Ronalda having a PRV of 51. However, this means all of them would still be affected by SCP-668-EN, which has a PRV of 97 (meaning you need to have a PRV of 98+ to be unaffected by it)!

**Note: **We'd better watch out for her. We could have some Duke 'till Dawn shit real soon! -Senior Researcher Loud


	17. An Anomaly

"Welp, that is every known humanoid anomaly at Site 1216. There are a few object anomalies, but those are being held in other locations. We did have an SCP known as "Between the Eyes", a gun with similar properties to SCP-668-EN. Until it was taken by another Site."

"Wait, what is this?"

Site Director Loud opens the document.

Item #: SCP-[DATA EXPUNGED]

Street Name: [DATA EXPUNGED]

Threat Level: [DATA EXPUNGED]

Object Class: Esoteric

Special Containment Procedures: [DATA EXPUNGED]

Description: [DATA EXPUNGED]

"What?! An SCP?! What is happening? This document isn't even supposed to exist!"

"Maybe the Powers That Be can explain this discrepancy…"


End file.
